Khimera Awaken Rewrite
by AkumaKami64
Summary: What if instead of recruiting Slade, Trigon tried to possess Beastboy and found that the "Dumb Shape-shifter" is more than anyone could have guessed. Takes place about a month before Raven's Birthday.


Khimera Awaken

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Summary: What if instead of recruiting Slade, Trigon tried to possess Beastboy and found that the "Dumb Shape-shifter" is more than anyone could have guessed. Takes place about a month before Raven's Birthday.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

AN: Well, here's the official Rewrite, hope you all enjoy it!

It seemed like any other day for the thirteen year old green superhero named Beastboy. It was early, the sun not even beginning to rise, hence why the shape-shifter was still asleep. As he was enjoying a relatively good dream, something seemed to attack his mind. He clutched his head, thrashing around his bed and onto the floor of his bedroom, trying to scream, but the pain itself was too much to do so. He could smell something reeking of hatred, death, and a smell that could only be described as hellish. Most would find the smell unbearable with his heightened senses, but he had grown a bit of a resistance to the smell due to being around Raven, his half-demoness teammate. This smell- this presence- he could already tell was Raven's father, Trigon the Terrible.

_**'You are an interesting one, most mortals wouldn't have been able to hold off at all,'**_Trigon said directly into his mind and sounded somewhere between amusement, interest, and being slightly impressed.

_'Well how many mortals do you know of having green skin and the ability to change into animals?' _Beastboy retorted, struggling to think clearly through the pain.

_**'Haha, true and that is why I choose you for this,' **_Trigon said, sounding like he was enjoying Beastboy's pain, and with his history, he most likely was.

_'What, starting the prophecy so you can come through and take over the world?'_ He said, with but a hint of smugness, as it seemed more like he was stating this rather than asking it.

This was enough to give Trigon pause, causing the pain to lessen. It felt to Beastboy like Trigon was staring intently at him for the moment,_** 'How do you know of the prophecy?' **_Trigon was curious now; he knew for a fact that Raven hadn't told any of her friends about the prophecy, so how did this boy know of it?

_'Trust me Trigon, you don't want to know why, and especially how I know such things,' _Beastboy said with a slight grin, sounding amused about something before he felt the pain increase.

_**'You think anything within your pathetic little mind could possibly be a threat to me!' **_Trigon all but snarled at this, enraged by the changeling's claim.

_'If you knew what lurked in my mind, you would never have come to earth,_ Half-God_!' _Beastboy smirked a little wider at this.

_**'Enough talk, mortal! It's time to end this, Garfield Mark Logan,' **_Trigon said increasing his attack on the changeling's mind.

Beastboy had one last thing to say before Trigon got into his mind,_ 'That's where you're wrong. I'm not Garfield Mark Logan, and when you meet him, you best hope he appreciates what you unintentionally did, _Trigon the Terrible_,' _This confused Trigon but he ignored it thinking that the boy was just trying to scare him.

That was when he heard another voice, _**'C**__a_**n'**t_** s**__a_**y **h_**e **__d_**i**d_**n'**__t _**w**a_**r**__n _**y**o_**u,' **_The voice said with a chuckle as Trigon felt the equivalent of a clawed hand grasping his spirit's face and pulling him forward.

**Meanwhile**

The Azarathian Half-demon of the team was currently sleeping in her room, and it would be obvious to any onlooker that she was having a nightmare. She was no stranger to such dreams, having had them for as long as she could remember, but that didn't mean she was immune to their effect. This one was a very common theme to her. The city in ruins, fire consuming everything it could, water turning to lava, and the blood of thousands flooding the streets. It was what her father desired to turn the world into through her, yet it was the future she wanted to prevent. She looked down from the ledge she stood on, and saw Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all still alive, but injured severely and slowly dying.

She knew this was a dream and she knew she couldn't save them, but even that didn't stop her from trying. She wondered where her green teammate was in this horror filled vision of the potential future. As she began to fly down to them, a hand grabbed her arm in vice like grip, her powers seeming to stop working as it did. She looked and saw a human figure covered in shadows from head to toe, the only feature showing was the four, all too familiar glowing-red eyes.

**"No. Trusssst me,"** The figure hissed this out, deceit and malice dripping from its deep voice with the outline of a blood thirsty grin appearing on the shadow.

She turned back to her friends and saw their breathing stop as the flames engulfed them. Tears began to pour down her face as she struggled to get free, "No..." She whispered out as she heard her unseen restrainer began to chuckle, escalating into a maniacal laugh. She turned to face him with hate in her eyes, "Trigon!" She exclaimed venomously, as he continued to laugh. He stepped forward ever so slightly, causing the shadows to leave him. Raven didn't see the red skin and white hair of her father. Instead, she saw green skin and hair as the eyes turned from four menacing red eyes to two piercing emerald eyes, "Beastboy?" She asked with her eyes wide in shock and confusion. It looked like Beastboy, from his scrawny figure to his pointy fangs and ears, but his eyes were narrowed in a sadistic and inhuman gaze of malevolence and blood-thirst.

Taking advantage of her shock, Beastboy leaned forward, bringing her into a savage and hungry kiss. Raven's eyes widened further in shock as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. She struggled in vain against him as his tongue ravaged her mouth and his fangs made small cuts around and on her lips, her powers continuing to be unresponsive to her attempts to call them forth. She felt her body beginning to go limp, as the feeling of him trying to suck the air out of her may be literal in this case.

Suddenly, he pulled back, allowing Raven to gasp for breath. She looked into his cruel and amused eyes with confusion in hers as tears began to build up in them. He merely chuckled at her, his hand caressing her cheek, in an almost loving way. His hand traveled down to her neck before stopping, a smirk coming to his face. Raven's eyes widened in shock...and pain. Beastboy cleanly removed his now lengthened and blood-stained claws, having pierced her through and through in the neck with all five claws. Raven's hand clutched her throat as blood began to slip from her mouth and neck wounds. She looked up numbly at Beastboy as he casually licked the blood off his claws. With a smirk, he tapped one of his still lengthened claws on her chakra stone, before gently pushing her backward and off the ledge and into the inferno below. The last thing she saw was Beastboy gazing down at her with his vile smirk.

Raven shot up from her sleeping position with a scream. She looked around her room, her body continuing to sweat as she panted heavily for a few moments, and saw that everything was normal, for her room at least. She attempted to calm herself by chanting her mantra, which helped little as she found her herself unable to continue it after the fifth or sixth time. Her body ached from the dream, it having felt far too real for her liking. Her dreams and visions were usually very realistic, but with a certain numbness to them when she experienced them. She could feel whatever happened to her, but they felt faked or dubbed down in a matter of speaking. Like the fires for example. She would feel it on her if it touched her, but all she felt was a tingling rather than any amount of pain.

But in this dream, it was one of her far more real ones. She could feel the raging heat of the fires, hear the crumbling of buildings, smell the rotting flesh, and taste the very ash in the air. And when Beastboy came into it, it was as if she became hyper sensitive. She could make out the texture of his tongue as it ravaged her mouth, sense the blood running through his veins as she tried to escape his grasp, hear the beating of his heart drumming in her ear as if it was right next to her, and smell that indescribable scent Beastboy always had. But most of all, she could feel her very life slipping away into oblivion after he pierced her neck. Her visions were never this detailed, and that was what scared her most. The Beastboy in her dream in almost every way was Beastboy. The only thing that managed to push away the thoughts of her dreams becoming reality was that stare. Beastboy never had that kind of stare, the stare of a merciless creature. It didn't match up with the boy she had come to know as her friend and teammate.

Her eyebrow scrunched in concentration as a thought came to mind after she had calmed down, _'Why Beastboy?'_She thought to herself in mild confusion. Her visions, and dreams on occasions, had more than one meaning to them if they meant anything at all. So, out of her four companions, why was Beastboy the one to kill her in her dream? If it was any of the others, she could think of a hundred different reasons how that could happen, from a virus controlling Cyborg to Robin trying to bring her end if he found out about her destiny to Starfire trying to prevent her from completing the prophecy. But Beastboy was the one person she couldn't see doing that. Why was beyond her.

He had become a creature they had all come to call 'The Beast', showing that he was capable of doing untold destruction if he wanted to. But he had only become it to protect her so far. He wasn't as narrow minded as Robin, or any of the others for that matter, could be in terms of rules and the law. He couldn't be possessed- She knew after trying to using a spell, of sorts, that should have made him leave her alone more. Needless to say, even after several more attempts, mental magic seemed useless on him for some reason. There was a reason she never asked about this- He never asked about where her known abilities came from or what other ones she had, and she never asked him the same. It was a personal thing amongst meta-humans, heroes and villains alike.

He was also very forgiving and understanding, so in order for him to kill, something incredibly horrible would have to have happened to him. And if that was the case, then her dream implied she had done some such thing. What was it she could have done to cause such a change? What could make him hate her so?

_'Testing. One. Two. Three. This Green Cloak calling Blue Cloak. Can you read me, over?' _A voice in her head called out somewhat loudly.

_'I can hear you just fine Brave. Now what do you want?'_ Raven replied, sounding more than a little irritated. Talking to her emotions wasn't one of her favorite things to do.

_'Just wondering, is your room in shambles or did the tornado just hit Nevermore?'_ Brave asked in a fake joking voice.

_'What tor...Oh,' _Raven thought as she remembered what her emotions meant when referring to a natural disaster in Nevermore. It was basically when some kind of event caused her emotion powered abilities to wreak havoc in her mental realm. Tornado usually meant everything had been tossed all over the place, _'What's the damage this time?'_ She asked, remembering the few other times this kind of thing happened to her mind.

_'To Nevermore itself or to my fellow emotions?'_ Brave asked, her voice definitely lacking most of its usual energy and confidence.

Raven blinked at that, not liking where this was going, _'Both?'_

_'Well, Nevermore itself isn't all that bad. Things mainly just got blown all over whatever area they were in-Like Knowledge and Wisdom each being buried in a pile of books and scrolls. As for the others and me? I think we're all in depression or something for the moment,' _Brave explained, not sounding too sure about the last part.

_'Depression meaning what exactly?' _Raven asked, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

_'I'll take it from here Brave,' _Another of her emotions, Wisdom, said as Brave's presence faded from Raven's consciousness, _'I wish I could say 'good evening', but we both know it's not,'_ She said sadly yet patiently.

_'Wisdom, what did Brave mean?'_ Raven all, but demanded as her yellow emotion sighed.

_'She meant that we're all trying to get over that nightmare you just had. It hit us all very hard due to the events and life-like quality it had,' _Wisdom said, still sounding as sad as when she started.

Raven was about to reply when she caught something, _'_ALL_ of you? As in _every_ one of my emotions was affected by this in a bad way,' _She asked, stressing the 'all' and 'every'.

_'Yes Raven even Rude, Lust, and Rage were affected badly by this. In fact, I'd say Rage was one of the ones affected the worst,' _Wisdom clarified, having already known which emotions Raven was referring to.

The claim of her emotion shocked Raven. The idea of Rage being affected by this was strange to her, _'But why does this dream bother us more than the others have?' _Raven asked, wondering why she couldn't shrug this dream off like so many others she's had.

Wisdom let out an uncharacteristic sigh of annoyance, _'Ask someone else that, because I'm not going to explain the obvious. Ohh, and word of advice, take a look at Timid and Rage. Maybe you can help them a bit,' _Wisdom said, leaving before Raven could respond to her odd behavior.

Raven sat there for a moment, trying to decipher Wisdom's words before heading to her dresser where her mirror sat. If one knew how, it could be used to look into her mind rather than go there. She concentrated and watched as an image began to appear in her mirror. Timid was sitting outside her maze while hugging her knees to her chest. The two statues that attacked Beastboy and Cyborg on their 'visit' were on either side of the path a few feet in front of her. She seemed to stare at nothing and everything, but her eyes didn't hold the fear they usually did. Instead, her eyes had a dead look in them, as if she was waiting to die.

_'Timid... can you hear me?'_ Raven asked worriedly.

Timid's raised her head a little and looked in the direction Raven was looking from, _'Wou-would he really do that? Does he-he hate us that much?' _She asked with a very weak voice, adding to the broken look.

_'Timid, I don't think Beastboy hates us at all,'_ Raven tried to reassure, starting to realize just how bad this had affected herself as a whole, yet still not understanding why.

_'Why wouldn't he? After everything we put him through?' _Timid's voice seemed even more broken, yet gained some spite into it.

_'He's never gotten angry with us about anything we've done before,'_ Raven reasoned, but she didn't sound as sure as before.

_'He never _seemed _angry, but you never seem to care about anyone even though you do,'_ Timid nearly screamed, actually sounding angry, but Raven couldn't tell if was directed at herself or Raven.

Raven paused before speaking, _'Timid I promise, if Beastboy hates us, then I'll do anything I have to to make him forgive us,' _She said sincerely, truly meaning it.

This seemed to help as Timid's eyes lit up slightly with hope in them. It wasn't much, but it was better than before, _'Thanks Raven.'_

Raven then turned her attention to Rage as the image blurred and refocused. Rage had been bound to a white statue with chains attached to her wrist, allowing her to walk forward no more than a few feet. The statue resembled the Trigon-like form she had when she attempted to take over Raven. The first thing Raven noticed was instead of struggling against her bonds, Rage was sitting against the statue giving her enough length to hug her legs to her chest. 'Rage?' Raven called out. Rage lifted her unhooded head to show her four red eyes with tears streaming down her face. The sight could have left Raven shocked for the rest of eternity if Rage hadn't spoken up.

_**'Raven... I'm sorry,'**_ Rage said, surprising Raven greatly. She couldn't remember a time when Rage had even spoken to her without cursing her and/or trying to convince Raven to let her take control, let alone her apologizing for anything.

_'Rage, what's wrong?'_ Raven was seriously confused. Something causing a demon, or a half-demon's demon side, to cry couldn't be good.

_**'It's Trigon. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. He was too strong. I'm sorry Raven, I'm so sorry,'**_ Rage said almost hysterically, seeming more like Timid with a red cloak now.

_'Rage, calm down, what did he do?' _Raven asked, trying to calm her emotional counterpart, the bad feeling in her gut increasing some.

_**'It's the reason you had that nightmare. He-' **_Rage tried to explain, but Raven cut in at this, having a guess if her father was involved.

_'What, is he trying to get me to turn against my friends?' _Raven asked, getting a negative from her distraught embodiment of anger, causing her to get more and more worried.

_**'No. In order to complete the prophecy, he needs either one of his followers to ensure everything goes as he needs it to, or to possess someone to do it himself. Raven, he's going to possess Beastboy and use him to make us complete the prophecy,'**_ Rage explained, tears starting to pour like waterfalls.

_**'WHAT?' **_Was the resounding cry throughout Nevermore. While the emotions were upset, they had listened in to hear what could possibly make Rage act like this. They all shared the desire to prevent their newest nightmare from becoming reality. But not to save themselves, ironically enough. They were all too worried about their shape-shifting friend to consider their own life/lives being in danger at the moment.

Without another word Raven ran out of her room and straight to Beastboy's room. Using her powers to get there wasn't an option at the moment, as she didn't want to push her current luck with nothing exploding. The closer she got to his room, the more of Trigon's demonic power she felt. She didn't bother knocking and used the emergency override code. What she saw nearly killed her. Beastboy was on the floor, twisting about in pain, clutching his head as her father attacked his mind. She rushed over and began to summon her powers to try and help, but she never got the chance to try. As she began to probe his mind, a black flash engulfed them both, after which she and Beastboy had disappeared.

**Meanwhile**

In a place where it was so dark that no creature would be able to in, two green eyes were alit with amusement and satisfaction, "Hmmmm, so the Traitor is no longer on the throne. I guess I'll let the half-god go this one time," The being chuckled darkly as if watching something humorous,"Ah and the half-god's daughter has entered the realm of Nedef Onedrag as well. I hope the others don't scare her too much while she's here. Though, I wonder how she'll take the truth?" The being asked itself, amused, as it waited.

**End of Chapter**

Yes, the scene with Raven's dream was inspired by 'Lion King 2'. (Which I do NOT own) And for the record, I have no idea how far away their rooms are. If you read the Original version of this story, then you probably already know some of these, but remember, I have changed some of it. So, Questions To Ponder; Who was that at the end? What does Beastboy mean by him not being Garfield Mark Logan? What is Nedef Onedrag? Where did Beastboy and Raven go? Will Raven's dream come true and what did it really mean, if anything at all? Why did the dream affect her so badly? What is wrong with her emotions? What do you think is going on? Well guess in the review and find out next time. AkumaKami64 signing out. R&R!


End file.
